The Unexpected Turn
by TrueFanV
Summary: All Bella wanted was to go back to her old life and be free; she didn't expect to end up trapped in Edward's arms, with no way of escaping. Ever.


**I really don't know what exactly I'm doing here...my first try at a fanfic...let's see if I'm good**

**This story is rated M for language, suggestive themes and lemons.**

**Summary: All Bella wanted was to go back to her old life and be free; she didn't expect to end up trapped in Edward's arms, with no way of escaping. Ever.**

**I don't own anything related to twilight, everything is Stephenie Meyer's, only this plot it's mine.**

**BPOV**

I always used to dream about my senior year, I always thought it will be the best year of my life, but thanks to my parents it become the worst year ever, I used to have it all in Phoenix, great friends, great grades and my classmates and I used to ruled the school.

But then thanks to my dad I got stuck in Forks, Washington, a rainy town in which I couldn't make any good friends, I missed everything about Phoenix, I couldn't stay there, so that's why I run away from my house in the middle of the night, with some cash from my parents, and came back here, to where I belong, I obviously didn't plan things well, that's why now, after 1 year, I'm still hidden from everyone and continue living with Edward, I definitely never thought I will end up with him.

**EPOV**

I have always loved Isabella Swan, for the moment I first met her, she stole my heart, when I found out she was moving, I almost killed myself, I'm thankful everyday that I didn't do it.

I was really shocked when one morning she called me and asked for my help, I didn't really approved what she did, but she was back and needed me, that was a chance I couldn't miss, and now thanks to that, she's here with me, she's finally mine, and I'm not gonna let her go, ever! Even if she has to stay hidden forever, she will never leave my house or my life, not now that after so many years of chasing after her, I finally got her, she's mine now, forever!

**BPOV**

When I first decided to run away, I really didn't know what to do or where to go, I have always been a good daughter, I have never done something like that, the only thing that I knew was that I needed to go back to Phoenix.

I got to the airport on a cab, luckily when I left I took my passport, my ID and the returning ticket that we still had, we moved on January and the ticket was open until December, which mean we could return anytime we want during the year without having to buy a new ticket, so I catch a fly quickly and could returned to Phoenix without any trouble.

When I got there, my dilemma began, I didn't know where to go, if I called my family, they would tell my parents and I will have had to go back to Forks with them, and I didn't know which of my friends would cover me and keep everything away from my parents, it was then that I remember who I always used to talk to about my problems and look for advice, Edward Cullen, so I called him, hoping he could help me.

**EPOV**

I first met Isabella Swan at church, an unexpected place, but definitely where she belong, and angel like her couldn't belong anywhere else.

I didn't come from a good family, we didn't have too many money and things were always getting worse, my parents used to fight everyday and me and my siblings didn't know how to help, my older brother, Emmet, drown his sorrows in beer, drugs and women, and my little sister, Alice, spent all her time with her boyfriend Jasper, I almost never saw her, and me, I used church as my sanctuary, I spent all my time there, everyone knew me and I always loved to help people that were in trouble, I never thought I will met my soul mate, in fact I never actually believe I had a soul mate, I thought I was destinated to be alone, but everything change when SHE appeared out of nowhere and came crashing right through my life.

I remembered it so clearly, it was a normal Friday night, I was at church as usually, the teens reunion had just finished and I was outside having a discussion about religion with a friend, when suddenly a petite girl interrupted me, saying I was wrong and started discussing with me, I gotta admit I was a little annoyed with her, she came out of nowhere and started to critize me, in the end of the discussion we agree that it was ok for us to have different opinions, it was there that I finally really notice her, she had long brown hair, with equal brown big eyes, she was pale but had a natural blush that look so good on her and a cute little button nose with heart-shape face, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and after talking for hours with her that night, I was completely in love with her, not only was she beautiful, but she was also really smart and strong-willed, she was perfect and I needed to make her mine.

After that night, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I went back to church next day, hoping to see her again, but I didn't, saying I was disappointed is putting it lightly, but the next day after that I saw her again and we talked a little more, she told me she went to church every Friday, and since then we meet up that day after the teens reunion was over, as I got know her more, my disappointment grew, because I realized we were totally different, she wasn't rich but she had money and I was so below her, on top of that I find out she would never date someone like me, I was really good looking, and I knew it thanks to people always telling me, but she like bad boys, guys with money and that do whatever they wanted, guys that didn't spent all their time in church, guys that like to party and drink, she could never be with me, but anyway I vowed to never gave up, she had to be mine, no matter what or how, and I knew in the end she would, how could she not? We were soul mates! That's why I settled with just being her friend, I never realized how hard that will become, until it was too late, if I would've just took her and forced her to be with me, I could have saved us both from a lot of heartbreaks, hers from the assholes she dated, and mine from watching her cried over said assholes.

I became her shoulder to cry on when someone broke her heart, I comforted her and whispered sweet things in her ear, but in the mid-time I was dying inside, how dare those idiots make my angel cry? I used to wish I could killed them with my hands for doing that, and at night I used to dream of ways I could do it, I also thought of how better I could be for her, I would have never make her cry, I would've always make her smile and laugh, I would've give her anything she asked me, it didn't matter what it was o how I had to get it, everything she wanted, would have been hers if she would've just pick me instead of those boys, who I bet didn't knew anything about her or how to even pleasure her, unlike me, I would have given her so much pleasure! I would have make her scream my name over and over again, and have her begging for more, like I used to fantasizes about almost every night, besides I knew everything about her, and I mean literally EVERYTHING, some things she told me and some I figured out on my own, you may be wondering how I knew things she didn't tell me? Well, obviously from stalking her, I'm not even ashamed to admit it, I used to follow my Bella everywhere, I always needed to know where she was and what she was doing, otherwise I used to go crazy with worry about her, and my chest hurt so bad that it was even hard to breath, so instead of spending all my free time at church like before I met her, I followed her around and took pictures of her every chance I got, so I could look at them night, and sleep feeling close to my little angel.

**EPOV**

I always used to wake up in a great mood after dreaming about my Bella the whole night, of course I would prefer to wake up next her instead of waking up alone, but I knew the day will come in which that will be true, my favorite days were of course Fridays, because these were the days I could see my baby up close and talk to her, unlike other days that I had to just see her from afar and watch as she talk to all her friends and family, I know it might sound selfish, but I wanted her to just talk to me and pay attention to only me, I wanted to be the center of her universe just as she was mine, I though about her everyday, all the day, she was the only thing in my mind and I really used to longed and hope for the day I will be in hers, I couldn't wait for her to be mine, and for me to be her priority and the only one she thought about, I knew the day would come, but I wasn't vey patient and she didn't make it easier.

I had never been interest in a girl before her, I have received plenty of offers but I had never take them, I was always busy worrying about my family or doing something at church, my brother, Emmet, used to make fun of me for that, saying I was uptight and prude, but those girls that offer never seems attractive to me, besides I didn't believe in premarital sex, but like I said, that was all before I met her.

Isabella Swan tempted me like no one ever had, I wanted her so bad, she was perfect in every way, she was any man's wet dream, with such an innocent face but with such a sexy body, I fantasize about her so much, I wanted her, I couldn't wait to make her mine, feel her body underneath mine, hear her moans of pleasure, and watch her beautiful face as she orgasm, and all thanks to me, to the things that I was doing to her, ohh! So many fantasies that I had with her! And I always knew I would make sure to make everyone of them true.

I knew she will end up being mine but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear about her boyfriends, my Bella was a player, but it wasn't her fault, it was because she had a bad relationship that ruin her faith and trust in men, so she started dating a lot of different guys, but never got serious with anyone, it definitely hurt, but I only wanted her to be happy, and as long as she ended up with me, then it didn't matter if she wanted to experience and have fun in the midtime, I loved her just the way she was, and nothing could change that, even if all my friends told me that she wasn't right for me, I didn't care, I knew deep in my heart that she would belonged to me, one way or another.

I was used to hearing about her dates, of course I wanted to kill all of them, but I never really did it, she obviously knew how I felt about her, with all the signs and comments I used to send her way, but she always sweetly let me know she didn't want the same, at least not a the time, which was fine by me, because I wanted her to be completely ready when the time came for us to be together, because once she was mine, I wouldn't let her go, ever. There were times, in which I thought about kidnapping her, so we could be together, but I know that was wrong, so I just pushed those thoughts away, but they become a lot stronger when HE appear.

He, who was supposed to be my friend, he, the one that stole her away from me, Jacob Black, he came from a good family, they had just became Christians, and they started to came to the church I attended, Jacob quickly became involved in the church´s activities, which in turn make us good friends quickly, by that time, Bella had stop coming on Fridays but we still talk regularly, and sometimes I saw her on Sundays.

It was that way she met Jacob, she came a Sunday morning and she went to help in the kids area where I was, me and Jacob help all Sundays there, so that day I introduced them, I knew the second they started talking the mistake I had made, nobody could resist my baby, and of course Jacob wasn't the exception but I wouldn't let anyone else get in my way with Bella, I was done being the nice guy.

I started forming a plan that was going to make him stay away from her, I knew he was in his senior year and that he wanted to study in LA, so I used some contacts that I had and make him get accepted into UCLA, which mean that he was leaving within the next year, and I didn't need to worry, I knew my Bella, and I knew she will never agree to have a long distance relationship or to have a relationship which was doomed to fail.

My plan was flawless, I was so happy, Bella was mine, I was done seeing her with someone other than me, everything was going to be perfect, I had it all figured it out, I never thought my plan would backfired, but it did, and Jacob managed to get to Bella, and that was the last straw for me, I snapped, I feel so hurt and betrayed by Jacob for going after my girl, I needed revenge, I needed to get him out of the map, and eventually I did that, Jacob Black ended being nothing.

**EPOV**

Jacob Black, I feel my anger rising just by thinking about him, he was the reason I had to stay away from my angel for almost 3 years, I hate him, when I decided to take him out of the map, I had to plan everything really carefully, I started by distancing myself from him so nobody suspected of me when things were done, which in turn make me distanced myself from my Bella, because by then they had become really close to each other, once I had distance myself I started putting to work my plan.

I followed Jacob around so I could know his weakness and attack him, and even though it took almost a year, I did it, he had a private gym that he used everynight, so once I had everything that I needed I broke into his home and attack him, his parents weren't there because of a fake message I sent them, so we they found him it was too late, I managed to leave everything clean so nobody suspected of me, I even took some expensive things from the house, so they thought it was just some thieve that broke into the house and killed Jacob when he got in his way, I never even felt bad about what I did, maybe I should have, but I was just tired of people getting in my way with Bella, it was his own fault, he should have never tried to get my Bella away from me, if he would've pick someone else he would still be alive.

But anyway, moving on to a more important topic, Bella.

I tried to continue knowing about her life, but I almost didn't have time, and I couldn't just reappear in her life so soon after killing Jacob, even though it hurt me, I decided to dissappear for more time, but this time I did follow her everywhere she went.

Today is the day, today I'll finally talk to my Bella again, it's been two years since Jacob died and three years since I last spoke to my angel, but today things are finally going to change.

I got to church early, waiting for her to arrive, and when she did, I couldn't stop staring, she was so beautiful, she took my breath away everytime that I saw her, tonight she was dressing all in white, a angel indeed.

I went and say hi to her, she got so excited by seing me, and we end up talking for hours and catching up in everything, I was so happy learning that my baby haven't date with anyone in a really long time, her last relationship was with Jacob three years ago and it only lasted a few months, it was nothing serious, the important thing was that my Bella change, she wasn't a player anymore. Could it be that she finally realized that we're meant to be together and that she should wait for me? I hope so!

During the next following months we talk a lot and even go out a few times, things were perfect, I was so close to become my bella's official boyfriend, but of course things couldn't stay so good for long, her father got a promotion and she had to move, was the universe against me? Why couldn't I be happy?

But I wasn't going to give up; I was going to be with my Bella, no matter what it takes.

Two months had happen since she left, i was miserable, I wanted to see her and be with her, talking with her in facebook wasn't enough for me, luckily I didn't have to wait that much longer for being with my baby again.

It was a normal monday night, I was locked up in my room staring at Bella's pictures when my cellphone ring, I didn't know who might be calling, but when I answer it was the most beautiful surprise ever, my Bella was back and she needed my help, I inmediately went to airport to pick her up, afterwards I took her back to my place, she was surprised to see I lived on my own now, I explained her that a month ago, when I turned 21, I decided to finally moved away from my crazy family, but it didn't matter what happened to me, I want to know what happened to her, why was she here? What make her run away?

She explained me, that she hated Forks, and that she couldn't stay there any longer, she asked to stay with me just for a few months, until she turn 18 and her parents couldn't force her to go against her will anymore, of course I accepted, this was the best thing that could've happen to me, my Bella was finally here with me, and I wasn't gonna let her go, ever again, it was our time, it was time to show her that she belong with me, to me.

My place was really small, so I only had one room, a small living room and the kitchen, I only had one bed wich mean that I had to share the bed with Bella, this was definitely the best day of my life, Bella seem a little nervous about sharing the bed, but she knew me, and she trusted me, so she got over it, and get on the bed for sleeping, but sleeping was the farthest thing on my mind, she was wearing a short shorts and a blue long shirt that cover almost most of the shorts, she looked so sexy, I wanted to ravished her, but I knew I needed to take things slowly, I could ravished and fucked her as I wanted later.

She lay down with her back facing me; I got closer and spoon her.

-Edward what are you doing? She asked me, in a tiny nervous voice.

-Relax Bella, its cold tonight, I don't have a heater, we should stay close to be warm, or do you want freezed to death?

-No of course of not, its fine, I don't know what's wrong me.

-You had a long day, you're just tired.

-Yes I guess.

She started to relax in my arms, once she was completely relax and almost sleep, I started caresing her thigh and hip, she turn around in my arms and asked what I was doing.

-Bella, you're really tense, I'm just trying to make you relax, I promise you'll feel good, would you let me help you relax? I told her

-OK. She was really nervous, I could tell from her tone of voice.

-Just close your eyes and lay on your back.

She hesitated.

-Trust me Bella; you know I would never hurt you.

She did as I told her, I started massaging her arms, feets and legs, she was more relax, so I went higher, I finger the edge of her little pussy, she jump a little.

-Relax Bella, just feel me and relaxed, it will make you feel good and relaxed, I promise.

Once she calm down, I started again, I started putting more pressure, and then I stared kissing her neck and talking quietly in her ear, I slowly pull down her shorts and panties, and spread her legs, she was bare, pink and glistening with arousal, I fingered her clit, and she moan.

-You like that my Bella? You like my fingers playing with your wet, little pussy? She moaned again, louder this time.

She was so wet, it was making me really hard, I fingered her harder, she moaned my name.

-That's right angel, say my name, scream it, do you want me to put my fingers inside you? Do you want me to continue playing with you're sweet, little pussy?

-Yes, Edward! Please! It feels so good!

I pushed my fingers inside her, she was so thight and wet, my cock was so hard, I wanted her to come, I wanted to have her juicies on my fingers, I wanted to taste her. I lean down and started licking her clit.

-Oh Edward! She screamed

I worked her pussy faster, until she started clenching around me.

-Come my Bella, give me your cum, come all over my fingers, come for me and only me.

She came with a loud yell of my name, I continue pumping my fingers inside her, until she came down from her orgasm, then I pull out my fingers and lick my fingers clean, she was so sweet!

-You taste so good Bella! Do you feel relaxed now?

-Yes, Edward, and so sleepy also. Thank you.

-I should be the one thanking you, I have never see anything so beautiful or tasted anything so sweet. Sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow.

She feel asleep inmediately, I went to the bathroom and then came back to bed, and sleep happily with my Bella safely in my arms, this was without a doubt the best day ever!

**BPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night because I was so uncomfortable, Edward was holding me too tight and I could barely move or breathe, I was ashamed about what had happened, I can't believe I let Edward touch me like that, I guess I just got scared that if I rejected him he will kick me out and besides I miss that feeling, you know the one of being satisfied and relax, I haven't felt that way in a really long time, but that's no excuse I can't let that happen again, Edward is my friend and just that, I've never had any other feeling for him, and it will be wrong to be so intimate without any feelings so I will just have to let him know tomorrow that it can't happen again, I just hope he doesn't kick me out.


End file.
